Be Normal!
by the son of duress
Summary: Sagara and Kaname a year after the Gauron incident. Many changes have occured, and Sagara is now trying his best to be a normal high school student. Discontinued for now, look for new fic starting soon: Taming of the Otaku!
1. Be Normal!

Standard Disclaimer: I don't own FMP; I don't want anything for this fic, just a couple of happy readers.

Writer's Rave: Well, I thought I would take a break of my current fic, and spend some time writing a FMP fic (my first!), cause there really aren't enough of them. I would like to take this opportunity to salute dave-d whose fanfics are an inspiration and a joy to read. Read them NOW! –Points gun at reader- or feel my wrath! –Gun disappears- I should say in advance that this fic will have the characters fairly out of character, but all in the interest of fun, so hardcore fans may be a little disappointed. This is set one year after the Gauron incident...

Mission 1: Be Normal! 

Kaname Chidori sighed as an explosion rumbled through the building, rattling windows and causing a few students to look up from their work; most had adjusted to Sousuke by now. Only the new students had trouble adjusting to the otaku. Sighing again, Kanako rose and left class, her duty as class president and vice president of the student council forced her to check the damages. She wandered down stairs and idly wondered what Sousuke had destroyed this time and for what reason. Kaname knew that she was being harsh on Sousuke; he had really improved in the time after the Gauron incident, and was almost considered 'normal' by some. He had bought a new apartment, bought furniture, a hi-fi system, CDs and even a gaming console and TV with the money he had saved over the years. He had developed interest in motorbikes and could even talk without the military jargon nowadays. The biggest change was his eyes and facial expressions. He now smiled more often, and even laughed on the odd occasion. He had started to relax. '_But he still blew up stuff for no real reason!_' Kaname thought hotly, '_Probably just to keep up his image! Wow! That was weird; I just thought that Sousuke had an image that he conformed to, besides Moody military otaku! I have to stop doing that!'_ Kaname didn't admit to anyone, but she had to say that Sousuke was only getting more handsome and likable every day. He had even been on a date or two! And not with Kaname! '_That hurts, you big stupid otaku! If you'd ask, I'd love to go out with you!' _Kaname thought as she almost reached the site of the carnage. She had caught herself fantasising about Sousuke, and that disturbed Kaname.

"Yo, Sousuke! What did you blow up this time?" Kaname asked, getting her halisen ready and warming up with a few practise swings.

"Ah, Miss Chidori!" Sagara said, looking up from the wreckage of a car, he still called her that; despite he was no longer on a mission to protect her. "I have dealt with the threat and have just started cleaning up," he said proudly.

Kaname reigned in her anger. "How was this van a threat?" she asked, deceptively calm. Sagara, who knew Kaname took a precautionary step backwards before answering.

"The driver was asleep at the wheel and was about to run over some of our fellow students, so I blew it up with a grenade launcher," he reported, almost standing to attention.

Kaname looked at the wreckage of the car and then caught sight of some students, huddling together. "Hey, is what he said true?" The girls nodded hesitantly. "Good Sousuke!" Kaname said brightly before whacking him with her halisen although it was not as hard as usual.

"What was that for?" Sagara demanded, fire in his eyes.

Kaname was caught off guard by the look in his eyes it troubled her. She shrugged it off before answering flippantly, "You shouldn't use grenades at school, despite the situation!" before returning to class. Sagara sighed before returning to the cleaning.

Sagara spent his time after school in detention as usual, accompanied by the usual assortment of delinquents and punks that had to spend time in detention. He didn't understand Chidori. He knew that he was a lot better now compared to his previous stint and actions at this school, Sagara was even proud that he had begun to listen to and enjoy music. He was almost a normal high school student. Although normal high school students weren't Sergeants in a secret Para-military organisation and carried around weapons wherever they went. Nor did they sleep uncomfortably without their favourite pistol under their pillow, but besides these differences, Sagara had to admit that he was about as normal as he would ever get. '_So why was Chidori still so upset whenever I blow up things, especially today. I had had no other choice! What was I supposed to do? Let them get run over?'_ Sagara thought, anger slowly rising within him. '_Ah well, I guess I'll just blow off some steam with the guys after detention!_' The decision made Sagara determined to finish his detention duties. Sagara had managed to make some friends outside of school, who, like Sagara, enjoyed motorbikes and the odd fight. Sagara wouldn't consider himself part of the gang, that wouldn't be fitting behaviour for a Mithril operative, but he enjoyed tagging along. Taking a strange sort of satisfaction as they broke laws, he had spent his entire life fighting for justice so he figured he was owed a fairly large debt by the rest of the world even if they didn't realize it.

Kaname walked home in a bad mood. Normally Sagara walked with her, but not tonight. She had waited until after his detention had finished and even apologised for hitting him with her halisen. But the jerk had blown her off, saying something about having a meeting he had to go to. He apologised; polite as ever, and offered to come over tomorrow.

"Huh, big jerk! Hope he crashes off his motorbike or gets in a fight with some gangies! That'd serve him right!" Kaname paused thinking about what she had just said. "Really," she said, hanging her head, "who's the jerk? I can't even bring myself to ask him out, or even tell him I kinda like him..." Kaname continued home, dejected.

"Wait a minute," Kaname told herself, her devious side kicking in, "He said he'd make it up to me...hehe, this might just be my chance..." Kaname walked home, no longer dejected and her mind busy with plots and schemes concerning a young sergeant of Mithril.

In the middle of Tokyo Sagara sneezed for no apparent reason.

"Hey, you all right?" one of his friends asked.

"It's not a problem." Sagara answered automatically, before continuing, "Someone was probably just thinking about me or something," for some strange reason an image of Kaname popped into Sagara's head. He shook his head, '_I'll make it up to her tomorrow, I owe her that much. I wish I could explain the confusion I feel whenever she's around though...maybe I should ask someone?_' Names immediately popped into his head. The guys around him wouldn't help that much; he enjoyed their company and their simple view of things but he wouldn't want to try open his heart to them. For the same reason any of his friends at school were also out, along with the added danger that one of them may go and tell Chidori and that would be a death sentence by Halisen. Melissa and Kurtz immediately appealed to Sagara, although he quickly struck Kurtz from the list and added Kalinin instead. Tessa was also out for obvious reasons; Sagara would be the first to admit that he was a little dense, especially around females, but he had gathered that the two of them were in some sort of competition over someone, and all evidence (and Kurtz's snide remarks) had pointed towards Sousuke as the reward to the victor. Sagara really needed to get his act together one of these days...

Sagara's train of thought was cut off by the arrival of a rival gang, who were jealous of Sagara's gang's meeting place, and had decided to try and take it away by force. They had tried unsuccessfully three times largely due to Sagara's shotgun and rubber bullets.

"We, the Shinjuko Smashers challenge the 40 Riders of Apocalypse for their meeting ground! I, as leader, challenge the Angel of Destruction to an honourable fight!" a big man bellowed out. From his time amongst the motorbike gangs in Tokyo and Shinjuko, Sagara had quickly earned the nickname 'Angel of Destruction' for obvious reasons. Sagara stepped forward cueing a song on his MP3 player; Danzig's 'Am I Demon' was the perfect song for this occasion.

"I am the Daemon of Destruction, Sagara Sousuke! Do you have any last requests? List them quickly cause you won't get a chance after we start!" Sagara snarled. His speech was met with cheers from the '40 Riders of Apocalypse'. Sagara ignored as his opposite sprouted some rubbish and took up a fighting stance.

"This is the perfect opportunity for me to work off some of the anger I've managed to store up for a while, so don't disappoint me!" Sagara taunted his enemy. He normally didn't waste time with gesture's as useless as taunting, but it felt good.

"I'm gonna smash you so good, that they'll be picking your body up from the other side of the world!" his opponent replied.

"Said your prayers? Finished pissing in fright? Finished cowering in the corner like a frightened child? Then let's get it on!" Sagara finished, throwing a punch towards his opponent, deciding to not use weapons unless things got desperate. His opponent blocked Sagara's punch and launched his own clumsy attack, which Sagara easily dodged; spinning inside his opponent's guard he smashed his elbow into the stomach of his opponent. His opponent grunted in surprise and tried to crush Sagara in bear hug. Sagara ducked under his opponent's arms, before spinning and kicking his opponent savagely in the knee. His opponent grunted and fell to the floor, before Sagara kicked his opponent in the groin. Hard. The man's eyes crossed and he fell unconscious. The fight had been over in seconds. Sagara pulled out a combat shotgun from nowhere, pulling the slide, he readied a shell.

"So, anyone else?" Sagara asked simply, then smiled as the other gang fled as fast as possible, the jeers of his friends ringing in their ears. The fight had not gone unnoticed however, several police where converging on their position; Sagara led the breakthrough. Hoping over a police car, he led his friends through the narrow alleys where the police couldn't follow.

The next day Sagara's actions were all over the news, although his name didn't appear anywhere. Everyone was talking about how out of control the gangs were getting, and some politicians were even talking of trying to clean Shinjuko up. Fat chance was the reply from the police, who wouldn't even try to get near Shinjuko without riot gear and lots of friends. The day was pretty normal besides the uproar. In the Japanese history test Sagara managed to get second highest marks, much to Chidori's annoyance. After school the two walked home as normal.

"Hey, Sousuke?" Kaname asked tentatively.

"Is something wrong, Chidori?" Sagara asked immediately, his eyes scanning the surroundings.

"Of course nothings wrong! Baka!" Kaname snapped, then calmed down. "I was wondering about what you said the other day."

"What did I say the other day?" Sagara said, guessing the direction that this conversation was going, but unwilling to break the ice.

"About making it up to me. Were you serious?"

"I'm almost always serious Chidori, you should know that."

"In that case, how about taking me out to dinner?" Kaname asked, blushing slightly.

"It's not a problem," Sagara replied, Kaname face vaulted.

"It's supposed to be for fun you idiot!" Halisen whistling. However before it could reach it's mark Sagara replied.

"You mean like a date?" The halisen stopped inches from his head.

"Is that an offer? Thank you, Sousuke!" Kaname said, stepping closer to Sagara, who began sweating uncomfortably.

"Is Friday night okay then, Chidori?"

"That would be perfect!" Kaname said excitedly. Would she have something to tell Kyouko on the phone tonight!

Well, there is the first chapter. Comment and reviews please. I probably won't update regularly for this fic cause it's kinda a side project...Anyway. Ja ne!


	2. What About Tessachan?

There will be no updates for a while for two reasons 1) I nearly broke my wrist and can hardly write. 2) I am moving overseas soon, so this will be the last chapter for a while. Enjoy!

**Chapter 2: What about Tessa-chan?**

Sagara was prepared for every contingency. He had planned this excursion to the last detail. All his preparations were complete and he had only to wait till the door bell came and Chidori came to begin his mission. '_No it isn't a mission. I mustn't think of this as a mission. I'm taking Chidori out for a date like a normal high school kid. No weapons, except my trusty Glock, which is easy to conceal._' He had gathered a bouquet of her favourite flowers a few roses of mixed colours. He had made reservations at a classy Italian restaurant, one where she had wanted to eat at for ages. He had put on a nice suit, but not too flashy, although he refused to change his hair, it was still raggedly cut and sticking up oddly. In other words, it was perfect.

The doorbell for his new apartment rang. Sagara glanced at the clock, and saw it was a little early, but he had expected that. Opening the door, he received a shock that left him speechless.

"Ca...cap...Captain Testarossa!" he exclaimed in shock, before throwing a quick and picture perfect salute.

"At ease, Sergeant," Tessa said shyly.

"Uhm, why are you here?" Sagara asked, curiosity burning.

"Well, uhm, could I come in?" Tessa asked shyly.

"Of course, Captain!"

Tessa walked in, carrying a large suitcase, which Sagara immediately took and placed somewhere safe. Tessa made a quick tour of Sagara's apartment, "You seem to have adjusted well to the settings, Sousuke-kun."

"Thank you, Captain!" Sagara replied immediately standing at attention despite Tessa's orders. "May I ask why you are here Captain?" Sagara repeated his earlier question.

"I'm not a captain any more, Sousuke. I was found unfit for duty three weeks ago and offered a research position, which I declined," Tessa replied.

"So what are you doing now, Cap...Tessa?" Sagara asked, hesitating slightly over the use of her name.

"Well, I decided to finish high school for one, and then see from there." She encouraged Sousuke with a smile.

"Dare I ask why you are here then?" Sagara asked.

"Well, since I know you, I thought you could let me live here until I can find my own place to live." Tessa stated, blushing slightly at the forwardness of the demand. "It would be a big favour," she added.

"But, Tessa, you are Whispered and therefore may be in danger."

"That is another reason why I wanted to stay around Tokyo, so that you could protect me. Besides it seems that Gauron was one of the only ones attempting to use the Whispered for evil ends and against their will."

Sagara was quiet as he thought about it for a little while, and then answered. "I guess it is okay, Tessa. So long as you try and find your own place I don't mind if you stay here," Sagara's mind drifted to Chidori, "Here, let me take your suitcase to the bedroom."

"The bedroom?" Tessa asked, blushing slightly.

"Err..." came Sagara's typical response, and then quickly recovered, "Of course you will be sleeping in the bed, I have several futons and will sleep elsewhere."

"You must be tired from the trip," Sagara said as he carried her suitcase, "Allow me to prepare the bath."

"That would be wonderful," she said warmly. "And Sousuke?"

"Yes, Tessa?"

"Why are you dressed like that? And why are there roses on the table?" she asked pointedly.

"Uhh..." Sagara started.

"Is it something to do with Chidori?" she asked, tapping her foot.

"Err..."

"More specifically is it a date?"

"Uhm..." sweat was beading and running down Sagara's face by now.

"Are you two going out often?" Tessa asked, dangerously calm. '_The calm before the storm,_' Sagara thought irrationally.

"No, we do not." He answered quickly, and then explained, "I was merely fulfilling a favour that I owed Chidori. She replied that she would like to be taken out to dinner."

Tessa smiled evilly, "You know Sagara I think I will take that bath. Enjoy your evening with Chidori," she said sweetly before heading towards the bathroom. '_I can get him back later on when he comes home!_' Tessa thought.

Kaname was impressed, to say the least. Sagara had surprised her by meeting her at the door with a beautiful bouquet of roses, and brought to one of favourite Italian restaurants. He hadn't blown up anything, checked the food for poisoning or even tackled the waiter when he reached into his jacket. Although Sagara had tensed because old habits die-hard, he had further surprised Kaname when he ordered a nice bottle of red wine and drank some. She didn't know he drank alcohol.

"I am really surprised with you Sousuke!" Kaname said warmly.

"How so, Chidori?"

"Well, with everything," she said indicating the entire restaurant with a wave, "I didn't think you could get us into a high class place like this."

"The proprietor owed me a few favours, I set up some of his security measures."

"And that explains how you got the wine as well, normally I don't like your otaku traits, but this time I'll make an exception."

"That is reassuring, Chidori."

"But don't think you can get away with it more often," Kaname said waving her finger.

"That is a shame, I had access to the French restaurant _Maitre D, _but since you disapprove of 'otaku' maybe I should go with Tessa." Kaname spat out the wine in her mouth. "Do you need a napkin, Chidori?" Sagara asked politely. He had begun to learn how to 'play' Chidori's game.

"Did you say Tessa?"

"Yes I believe I did."

"Why didn't you call her Captain like you always do?"

"She is no longer my commanding officer, in fact she is no longer part of Mithril."

Although Kaname didn't like Tessa overly much, she was saddened by the news of her dismissal, "Why did she get dismissed?"

"She resigned," Sagara corrected, "She was deemed unfit to Captain the TDD-1 and was offered a research position instead. She declined and chose to resign from active duty."

"So what is she doing now?" Kaname asked.

Sagara looked at his watch, "Probably taking a bath," he stated.

"Huh?"

Seeing Kaname's confused look, Sagara explained, "She is living with me until she finds her own place to live in Tokyo."

"WHAT?" Kaname screamed.

"She will be attending our school again, as she is known there. She wants to finish High School and look for a normal job. I must admit I am slightly jealous."

Kaname was rendered speechless. "Sousuke..."

"Yes, Chidori?" Sagara felt all the warning signs; he was going to be halisened.

"You mean that Tessa is staying with you?"

"Yes, at least until she finds her own place to stay."

"What if she doesn't?"

"I do not know, then I guess she will be living with me." The halisen that Sagara was waiting for descended with a resounding KA-TWHACK!

"Sound a little sorry when you say that!" Kaname snarled.

Besides the discussion about Tessa, Kaname found the date above standards; obviously Sousuke had done a little research and knew what girls liked. After their delicious dinner, they enjoyed a stroll through the park, where Sousuke brought her favourite flavour ice cream. Their peaceful stroll was only interrupted once, when Sousuke went to the aid of a woman who was being harassed by a few gangies. Seeing Sousuke, one of them screamed and pointed a quick whispered discussion followed and the gang members fled into the night without a fight.

"Apparently news about you spreads far," Kaname said good-naturedly, not realising the truth.

"So it would seem," Sagara said, not mentioning the fact that those gang members had challenged the 40 Riders of Apocalypse and had seen Sagara's victory.

It was around eleven o'clock when they parted ways. Sagara politely but firmly refused Chidori's request to go home with him; he didn't want Tessa and Chidori to start fighting in his apartment.

Sagara opened the door into his dark apartment.

"Tessa?" he called out into the darkness. He cursed; the nearest light switches were half a room away. Sagara suspected some trap and drew his Glock; ready for anyone or anything that could be a threat. Sagara nearly jumped out off his skin as two thin arms circled his waist.

"Welcome home, Sagara," Tessa said, hanging on tightly.

"Ahh, ca-Tessa?"

"I was getting worried, Sagara."

"You should know Tessa that there is no foe that could stop me," Sagara said in confidence.

"No, I was worried that Chidori had dragged you off home to..." Tessa hesitated.

"Do not worried, Chidori would not do that, we are friends. I doubt she would attempt to ambush me, despite how much she does not like me. She knows how much training I have."

Tessa sighed, _'Can he really be so oblivious?_' she thought.

"Although she did seem quite keen to come here, maybe she wanted to see you?"

Tessa laughed awkwardly, "I don't think so, Sagara."

Sagara shrugged, "Anyway, would you like to go to bed now? I am sure that you are tired after the trip here."

"Sure," Tessa said brightly heading towards the bedroom. She stopped and turned, "Can you take me around Tokyo tomorrow?"

"Why?"

"Because I want to see how much it's changed after a year,"

"Sure."


	3. Is it a date, or is it fate?

**Chapter 3: Is it a date or is it fate?**

Sagara awoke to see Tessa standing in the kitchen wearing an apron. He groaned slightly; his back hurt a bit from sleeping on the couch. Hearing his groan Tessa turned with a bright smile.

"Ah, Sousuke-kun, you're awake. I've almost finished making us breakfast."

"That's not really necessary Tessa," Sagara quickly said, standing and moving to help her.

"No, I think it is. Besides I have to do something for you since you are letting me live here." Tessa said sternly, cutting off Sagara's argument with a wave of a knife under his nose. "Just relax and let me make breakfast okay, Sousuke-kun?" Tessa said with a bright smile. Seeing that Tessa was enjoying herself, Sagara reluctantly left her to make breakfast. Feeling his protesting muscles and his tiredness, Sagara took a shower while Tessa was still busying herself in the kitchen.

Tessa heard the running water and fought the urge to go and peek on Sagara. She knew that he would know if she started peeking, what she needed was a valid excuse to go into the bathroom. '_This isn't quite how I had hoped it would be,' _Tessa thought sighing heavily. She was startled out of her thoughts when she heard the running water stop. She was even more startled when she saw half-naked and still dripping wet Sagara walk from the bathroom and go into the bedroom. He only had a towel wrapped around his waist, and his hard muscled body gleamed. Scars from numerous conflicts criss-crossed his body, creating patterns and designs. His hair was in that ragged cut that Tessa found irresistible, and before she realized what she was doing she had taken several steps after Sagara. Shaking her head and blushing furiously she banished those thoughts from her head, _'There'll be plenty of time for those thoughts later on, after he's used to me being around. Who knows? Maybe they might just come true!' _Tessa thought excitedly.

After breakfast, Sagara took Tessa on the promised trip around Tokyo. He was wearing loose jeans, and a red singlet over which he wore a black shirt with the buttons not done up. Tessa was wearing a mid length blue skirt with a pale blue sleeveless top that also exposed a lot of neck. Sagara had begun to sweat when he had first seen Tessa in these clothes. _'Ca…Tessa certainly has grown'_ Sagara caught himself thinking, his eyes on one piece of her anatomy.

"And, do I look good, Sousuke-kun?" Tessa asked, doing a little whirl, blushing because she knew where Sagara's eyes had looked. '_He actually reacted to me!'_

"Eh…" came Sagara's trademark response.

Tessa was enjoying making Sagara sweat, so she pouted as she said, "Don't I look good?"

"Ugh…"

"Are you saying I look bad?" she asked, fake tears in her eyes.

"Uhm…"

"You're soooo cruel, Sousuke-kun," she said exaggeratedly, turning her back on him.

"No, you look good Tessa," Sagara finally managed.

"Yaay!" Tessa said with a little hop, before latching onto Sagara's arm.

"Uhm…" Sagara stared, uneasy at the close contact.

"Do you have a problem, Sergeant?" Tessa said dangerously.

"Uh…no. No problem at all." Sagara said quickly after seeing the dangerous glint in her eyes. "Shall we go?"

"Yes, but how will we travel, I haven't got a train ticket yet…" Tessa pouted.

"It's not a problem." Sagara said calmly, leading Tessa to the garage.

"YAAAYYY!" Tessa yelled from the back of the motorbike.

Sagara sweat dropped, "Do you think you could keep it down a little, Tessa?"

"But this is so much fun! Faster! Faster!" she squealed. Sagara sighed but went a little faster, cutting through traffic and generally being a hazard on the road.

Sagara pulled up outside the park where he usually met with the gang he was part of. "Uhm…this is…" Sagara started, trying to think up a good cover story.

"Ohh, this is a nice park," Tessa cut in. "Can we catch a boat on the lake?" she asked, grabbing his arm as soon as they had disembarked from the bike.

"Ahh…Tessa, I think it is a good idea that you let go of my arm." Sagara said, squirming slightly under all the gazes that they were attracting.

"Why? Don't you enjoy it?" Tessa asked teasingly, oblivious to the stares.

"No, it's not that, but people may think that we are…" Sagara struggled.

"We are what?" Tess asked, knowing what Sagara was trying to say.

"Uhm…" came the certified Sagara lost for words reply.

"Well?"

"Uhh…"

"I'm waiting," Tessa said impatiently.

"That we're a couple," Sagara said quickly.

"That's a good idea, I'm glad you suggested it!" Tessa said, snuggling a little bit closer.

"I didn't mean it that way, Tessa!" Sagara quickly exclaimed, trying to withdraw his arm.

"But I want to take it that way!" Tessa said angrily, still clutching his arm with no intention of letting go until Sagara gave in. Somehow Sagara had the feeling that he was betraying Chidori by just having this silly conversation.

"Tessa…" Sagara began

"NO! It's Tessa-chan from now on!" Tessa said.

"Tessa…chan," Sagara said after an internal struggle.

"It's the perfect cover, Sagara-kun, it allows us to say why I'm back and living with you without getting into awkward situations!" Tessa interrupted.

"Well…" Sagara started.

Tessa cut him off again, "And it's also an excuse of why you always guard me and things like that!"

"Fine!" Sagara said tiredly, and then grinned, "I could never win an argument against you, Tessa-chan."

"You learn fast!" Tessa said proudly, then grinned evilly, "But we are going to have to practise doing some things that couples do!"

"Like what?" Sagara said edgily, he was starting to feel like a trapped animal.

Tessa quickly took out her mobile, "First you need to have my number on your phone and vice versa," Tessa said, obviously enjoying herself. They traded numbers before Tessa continued, "Secondly you need to get used to holding hands with me, or me holding your arm, you can't start sweating and acting weird every time I do that!" she continued.

"Uhh…" Sagara said, trying to take in the flood of commands. The flood didn't stop until they reached the boat rentals where Sagara hired a boat and paddled them out to the middle of the park lake.

Tessa reached into her backpack and took out two obentos, which were filled with food.

"Itadakimasu!" they both said, as they ate the delicious lunch that Tessa had prepared for them. Half way through the meal, Tessa put down her chopsticks, and turned an uncharacteristically serious face towards Sagara.

"Sagara-kun, I must apologise."

"What for Tessa-chan?" Sagara asked.

"I'm being difficult with you, but you don't complain, just go along with it. Without complaints or arguments or any of that."

"It's not a problem." Sagara said, waving the apology away with his chopsticks.

"It is a problem, I really want this to work out…" Tessa quickly blushed and cut off her sentence. Sagara caught her meaning. He had learnt a fair bit about human behaviour since he had left Mithril a year ago. He had finally understood all those secret glances and blushes that she had sent his way over the years. He was flattered, but couldn't help shaking the feeling that he was doing something wrong. She was, after all, his commanding officer and such a relationship should not exist between Captain and Sergeant. _'Although that may be what she found so exciting about me…' _Sagara thought glumly. He did like Tessa, in the same way he liked Chidori, but for entirely different reasons. Tessa was caring, shy, cute, quiet and gentle, almost the opposite of Kaname. Kaname was loud, brash, bold, and violent but was forthright and honest in most things. Tessa was a girl you protected; Chidori was a girl you were protected _from_. Sagara was torn. Now that Tessa was no longer his commanding officer, now that both of them were not military personal but civilians Sagara was worried about how their relationship might change.

"Like I said, it's not a problem. Not for me. I like you the way you are." Sagara said, _'Was it too much?'_ he immediately thought, "Ahh…sorry…" Sagara started, but when he caught sight of Tessa's beaming face the rest of the words died in his mouth.

"Thank you, Sagara-kun. That means a lot to me." Tessa said, slightly breathlessly.

"Besides I'm used to just going along with what girls say, Miss Chidori trained me well!" Sagara said with a laugh.

Tessa glared at Sagara, "Sagara-kun, another rule, don't mention Chidori around me unless it's something to do with school or about a life and death situation!"

Sagara sighed; getting those two to get along seemed to be an impossible task. Sagara however stashed it under the 'Things that may happen, but more likely is Jesus' rebirth tomorrow!" heading in his mind.

"Let's go to an amusement park!" Tessa said brightly, and Sagara paddled them back to shore.

"I must admit that I do not fully enjoy amusement parks, they seem rather boring compared to some of the situations I have been in," Sagara stated.

"Oh, just try and enjoy yourself," Tessa said as they remounted Sagara's motorbike.

A shadowy figure watching the two raised a radio to his lips, "She has just left the park, someone is with her, but he doesn't seem to be anyone important, and he is not on the files; maybe her boyfriend."

Tessa and Sagara stood before the entrance to Uorakuen theme park. "It's been a really long time since I've been in a theme park!" Tessa exclaimed, holding Sagara's hand.

Sagara looked around, remembering the last time he had been here, he had been watching Kaname in a date with another guy who was an old senpai of hers, and the mixed feeling he had had. He also remembered the stunt he had pulled with the Fumo suit when the yakuza had attacked Chidori; he hoped nothing like that happened this time.

"What are you thinking about, Sagara-kun?" Tessa asked, when she noticed the distant look in his eyes.

"Ehh…I was just thinking what ride I wanted to try first" Sagara quickly said.

"I think I should be in charge of that! If I let you, you'd probably just take me on all the roller coasters and things like that!" Tessa said with mock anger, before leading the way into the theme park.


End file.
